A wolf amongst the leaves
by RoseYamauchi
Summary: Meet Rose the young princess of the white wolf tribe as she joins Naruto, Sakura, Sauske, and Kakashi with her brother Ling and Sister Lynn.


A Wolf amongst the Leaves

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto If I did I would have a nice home on a tropical island with all the poky I could eat. This story is my own imagination so I am sorry if there are details that are inaccurate. I have also had inspiration from InuYasha and Princess Monanoke once again do not own.

Chapter 1: The Wolf Appears

Hidden in the land that bears the will of fire lies the village hidden in the leaves, it is a land of Shinobi, and at its center brand new shinobi that are ready to do whatever it takes to be the heroes of tomorrow.

In the Hokage's Office

A meeting of the shinobi and civilian councils had been called to order to discuss the genni teams. "Lord Hokage-Sama you have already decided the teams for the new genni teams. This girl who came to the village seeking to become a shinobi you don't truly plan on letting her do you? She was never enrolled in the Academy!"

The Hokage could not believe that the civilian council we be so bold as to question his decision, "Silence! It is the job of the civilian council to advise me I know that, but my decision is final. She will be joining Team 7 as a trial run for Konaha's first 4 man genni squad. "

Needless to say the council was not happy with this decision and once more tried to convince there lord to reconsider, "Lord Hokage we shall say this once more she still has not been through the academy! How are we to know that she is ready to be a shinobi?"

Lord Hokage had to try and not let out a sigh at the ignorance of the council do they believe him for a fool who would not check the worthiness of someone before allowing them in to the village let alone them becoming a shinobi, "She has passed every test that we asked of all of the genni who have graduated from the academy and she did so with flying colors. Like every genni team they have to pass a survival test to make it as a shinobi. If she can pass the survival test with her teammates then she has every right to become a shinobi and that is my final say on the matter. Now if you will please leave my office so I can Handel more pressing matters at hand. Now have a good day!"

"Yes Lord Hokage-Sama!"

At the Ninja Academy

Iruka Sensei stood in front of his students today they would no longer be under his care as they would as of today have new sanseis to teach them they ways of the shinobi, "If you all would please take your seats I can begin to inform you of the squads that you will be placed in. Each Squad is made up by three genni and one Jounin instructor. I shall now reveal your squads(I am just going to skip most of this just because it is boring and most Naruto fans know who ends up on who's squad) Squad 7 Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, & Rose Yamauchi your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Iruka Sensei!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why does a great ninja like me have to be teamed up with a guy like Sauske?"

"Shut up Naruto! Iruka sensei you said we would have three genni on our team so who is this Rose Yamauchi person?"

"Well to tell you the truth Sakura I have no idea who she is, and to answer your question Naruto we paired the students with the worst grades with the student with the best grades and you came in dead last."

All of a sudden the door to the class room opens and a girl walked through. She is wearing purple dress with shorts underneath along with a fishnet top. Her headband tied around her waist and a kuni holster on her right leg and a weapons pouch, and a med pouch tied to her headband. She has on a pair of fingerless ninja gloves with a pair of closed toed shoes. When it comes to her features she has white hair that comes down to the middle of her back, piercing blue eyes and two purple marks on each cheek (if there are any InuYasha fans think sesshoumaru's markings).

"Hello this is the ninja orientation room right?"

Iruka looks at her and replies "Yes it is and may I please ask you what your name is?"

"Of course how rude of me my name is Rose Yamauchi."

It was at that time that Kiba decided to open his mouth "What kind of name is Yamauchi? HAHA! It sounds so weird!"

The girl now known to the class as Rose walked up to Kiba and looked him straight into the eyes and said "It's my name mutt face and it means with in the mountains."

"Who are you calling a mutt face?" Kiba asked angrily.

She responded calmly "Why you of cores. You obviously can't tell when an alpha walks into a room can you?"

Kiba just snorts and states "There is no way that you are an alpha."

"You know nothing about me so I won't rip you to shreds this time."

"Who do you think you are? Are you threating me?"

"Its not who I think I am it's who I know I am. I am Rose Yamauchi Hime of the wolf tribe."

"Whaaaat…..?"

Before things could get any further out of hand he decide it was time to break things up," alright that's quite enough now please both of you take a seat and break it up! Rose this is your Squad right here Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. So please take your seat."

Rose turns to look at her squad and then back to Iruka "Thank You (bows with respect and gratitude)" (now it's time for a time skip to when they are waiting for Kaskashi)

It was Sakura who started up a conversation "So Rose tell us about yourself. It would be nice if we could all get to know each other better so we all can get along don't you agree?"

"Your right Sakura it would be nice if we could all get along. So what do you want to know? Ask away and I will do my best to answer."

Sauske (in his mind) 'they are only going to slow me down.'

Sakura thought for a moment before beginning "well I guess what does your family do for a living and what brought you to the village to become a ninja?"

At this question Rose looked down at her hands as so not to look her team mates in the eyes "Well my family is not like your family because my family consists of only wolves and myself. My reason for wanting to be a ninja is to see this world with eyes unclouded by hate to try and bring a true peace to this world. It is actions of hate that breed pain that only bring more hate into the world if things stay the way they are it will only lead to one war and then another and more to fallow. Wars are a vicious cycle that needs to be broken. That is my dream and I will never give up because that is my nindo my ninja way."

It was then that Kakashi chose to speak up, "well who would think I would get a student who has such a dream as that."

Sakura turned to look at the man who walked into the room "So you must be our sensei Kakashi Hatake."

The man simply responded "Yes that would be me."

Rose then jumped out of her seat and approached him "Really Kakashi Hatake the great copycat ninja rumored to know over a thousand jutsu! Student of the Fourth Hokage who was taught by Lord Jiraiya one of the three Legendary Sannin, who was taught by the Third Hokage and it was the Third Hokage who was taught by the Frist and Second Hokages. I am Rose Yamauchi and I truly hope to learn a lot sensei."

Kakashi (sweat drop) "well I'm glad to hear that you are eager to learn but how do know all of that?"

Rose tilted to the side looking confused "well you think a ninja would go into unknown territory without knowing a little about it first. I wasn't going to be a ninja to just any random village I took the past three years to gather information on every shinobi village so I could pick a village who's ideals I could closely relate to so it wouldn't be going against my morals."

Kakashi looked at her with a shocked expression "You did all of that before coming to the hidden leaf village?"

Rose responded like it was no big deal "Yes I did I wanted to join a village that I was willing to fight for, protect or even die for there way of life."

"Well how about we all introduce ourselves to one another. Rose I think we have gotten to know you quite a bit so what about the rest of you? Likes, Dislikes, hopes and Dreams for the Future?" (skip)

"Well meet me tomorrow at the training ground at 7am for the survival test you can use any type of ninja tools and a word of advice you might want to skip breakfast or you will throw up." (Disappears in a swirl of leaves)

Rose looked at the spot where there sensei was just standing "well I'm off to go train see you all tomorrow morning bye."

Sakura turns to rose and says "BYE!"

Sauske "Hn."

Naruto looks at the direction that Rose went off to. Saying his farewell to Sauske and Sakura took off in the direction that Rose took off in after five minutes of running Naruto finally caught sight of Rose. "Hey Rose! Wait up."

Upon hearing Naruto's voice calling out to her Rose stopped in her tracks and turned to look behind her to see Naruto flagging her down. She stood there waiting for him to ketch up. Once he did she began to walk once more. "So Naruto what's up?" "Well Rose you said that you were off to go train and I um well I wanted to know if you well wanted to train together?" Rose stopped and looked at Naruto and thought 'so he wants to train together. This is an unexpected but welcomed surprise.' "Naruto I have no problem with you joining in on training because in all honesty I am kind of lost right now. I have only been in Konaha for 3 days and don't know were a lot of places are like the training grounds for example." Naruto just look well shocked 'She doesn't know where the training grounds are what was she going to do if she couldn't find them?' "Hey no problem I'll show you the training grounds and then when we are done I can show you around Konaha if you would like?" "Naruto thank you so much that would be wonderful!"

So together they headed off to the training grounds. "So Naruto this is training ground 7 right?" "Yep sure is so what were you planning on working on?" "Well I was thinking on looking around a bit since we have our survival test tomorrow I wanted to get a feel of the place to see what we would be dealing with, that add I wanted to see some of my family but I have to summon them here." Naruto just looked confused "What do you mean that you have to summon your family Rose?" "Naruto do you remember when we were waiting for Kakashi, and I told Sakura that my family were wolves? Well they are real wolf summons they found me when I was a baby and took me to the alpha female Marrow to see what my fate would be. Instead of eating me she raised me as one of her own pups." "Really? Rose can I meet some of your family?" "Sure thing I was going to ask if you would like to meet them anyway."

Then her hands began to form the signs Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep "**Summoning Jutsu" **as her hands hit the ground two clouds of smoke appeared when the smoke cleared two white wolves with purple markings that while siting were as tall as Rose herself. "Brother Sister! It is so good to see you!" "It is good to see you as well little sister" they both replied "Naruto this is my Brother Ling and my Sister Lynn. Brother Sister this Naruto he is one of my new teammates."

Once hearing that he was a teammate to their little sister Ling and Lynn approached Naruto, It was Ling who chose to speak first "As long as you are a teammate of our sister you will have the help of the wolf tribe we entrust her safety to you, but if you fail to help keep her safe there will be no place in the world that you can hide for we will find you and tare you apart." Lynn looked down at Naruto and Spoke "You will be able call us if it is an emergency with this scroll. It is summon scroll open it and force your chakra into it and we will be there to help." Naruto swallowed hard and spoke to the siblings of his new teammate "I understand I will do what I can to keep Rose safe and thank you for the scroll I will use it only if absolutely necessary." Both Ling and Lynn looked at each other nodded and then walked away from Naruto to go sit by the steam that runs through the training grounds.

"So Naruto shall we train?" "Yes Rose lets." After two hours of training Rose and Naruto left the training grounds. "So Rose are you hungry? I know a good Ramen shop here in town." "Sounds good to me Naruto." So as they were walking to Ichiraku Ramen with Ling and Lynn in tow they ran into Kiba and his motherTsume Inuzuka. "Hey watch were you're going Rose!" "Hello mutt face. What are you up to?" "WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME MUTT FACE?" "No reason to yell Kiba so who is this? That a family member of some sort?" Kiba then points to his mother "This is my mother head of the Inuzuka clan." Rose then gave Kiba a look of shame "If that is so you should be more respectful to your alpha female. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Inuzuka-Sama." Tsume seemed to be more than a little amused "Yes it is a pleasure to meet you as well. But I don't believe that I caught your name?" "My name is Rose Yamauchi of the white wolf clan daughter of Marrow the Wolf Queen sister of Ling and Lynn" as their names were spoken Ling and Lynn stepped to their sister's side.

To say that Tsume was shocked was an understatement, The fact that her son Kiba knew her and had not spoken of her at all. "What brings members of the wolf clan to Konaha?" "I have joined the ranks of Konaha to become a Shinobi." 'To think the wolves of old are making a stand with this young girl.' "When you get the chance come and stop by the Inuzuka Compound. Have a good evening." With that her and Kiba took their leave.

When they finally reached the Ramen shop Rose looked at her menu and placed her order as Naruto did the same. They ate there meal in silence when they finished there meal they each paid for their food and went their own ways promising to meet before the survival test at the training ground 7.

**See you next time in chapter 2. **


End file.
